The Parchment Paper Incident
by RalphieIsALord
Summary: He couldn't believe that "get me some parchment" was all he could think of to make Merlin return to him later. I don't own Merlin.


**"one, two, three, four..." Arthur instructed his knights. Merlin watched them contently that afternoon. He was supposed to be collecting some jars and pots for Gaius in the market, but Merlin found the knights more amusing than strolling around the villages looking for pieces of clay. More specifically, he was interested in **_**him**_**. Merlin leaned on the stone column, listening to Arthur bark commands at the knights. He continued to smile and stare, when Arthur glanced at him for a moment. Merlin quickly turned his head away, pretending to mind his own business. After a few minutes he directed his attention back to him. Merlin sighed as he watched Arthur's blond hair streak with gold as the sun blazed down on it, his muscular body making every one of his deft moves so accurate and swift. Arthur set a great example for the city of Camelot, he will make a great king Merlin thought to himself, smiling at the idea of himself serving a king like Arthur.**

He then realized he had drifted into la-la-land and saw himself staring at Arthur. Merlin jolted out of the trance and tried to evert his gaze. He held his breath when he saw Arthur staring back at him. Arthur curled a smile on the side of his lip, then continued his practices. Merlin exhaled with relief and walk away from the courtyard in which the knights were practicing.

Arthur is my master, Merlin thought to himself, nothing more. I work for him. I can't be doing things like this. Merlin looked down as he hastily walked down the narrow streets of the village, looking for the stand that had the jars.

And if someone would have seen me... I would look like a fool, Merlin continued to ponder. He payed the man at the stall and took the jars from the merchant's hands, hurrying back to his chambers.

Arthur returned to his room and collapsed on his bed, releasing a deep breath. The practice was much longer than he intended. Now, he was very, very, VERY, tired. He decided to retire for the day. As he thought about the practice, he remembered that Merlin had been there. It was rather odd that he stuck around, and when Merlin gave him that smile...that smile...

"Merlin," Arthur called out groggily. A few seconds later, the door creeked open.

"yes?" Merlin said poking his head though the door.

"could you ready my supper for this evening?" Arthur requested. Merlin smiled and nodded his head, "of course, sire," he said as he began to shut the door.

"and Merlin," Arthur said, calling him back into his bedroom. Merlin came around the door again.

"ummm," Arthur stuttered. He couldn't think of a reason for calling him back, he just, kind of, blurted it out. He frowned in confusion of his own request.

"something wrong?" Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head.

"get me some parchment," Arthur finally answered.

"you all ready have some on your desk," Merlin pointed out. Arthur looked back to see a small stack of, maybe 10, parchment papers on his desk. Didn't he have more yesterday?

"oh, well, I need some more," Arthur said quickly.

Merlin frowned in confusion, then shrugged, not bothering to ask any questions.

"ok, um, I will get them to you right away," Merlin nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Arthur's tense shoulders deflated. He couldn't believe that "get me some parchment" was all he could think of to make Merlin return to him later. Arthur sat down at his desk and twirled a quill between his fingers. Merlin was so kind to him. He didn't deny any of his requests or demands. Even though he always told him to shut up, it only proved that Merlin knew what he was talking about. Honestly, Arthur just loved the sound of Merlin's voice.

"got some fresh parchment and I told the kitchen to prepare your meal early," Merlin said bursting though the door, interrupting Arthur's thoughts. Arthur looked up from his desk to see Merlin standing over him with a stack of parchment. Arthur took the papers slowly without breaking their locked stare. He couldn't help but gawk at Merlin's bright blue-green eyes, batting his eye lashes unintentionally at Arthur. Arthur gulped hard and shivered.

"thanks," he whispered slowly as Merlin let the papers slid into his arms. Merlin took a small step back then said, "anything else?"

Arthur though for a second to stall.

"no," he finally concluded. Merlin smiled his cute little smile and nodded, leaving the room silently. Arthur listened to Merlin's steps click down the stone hall getting quieter and quieter. He contemplated calling him back, but resisted the urge.

Merlin had no idea why he would need so much paper, but he suspected it had to do with himself. Merlin went to his room and went to bed immediately.. He couldn't brush off the thought of Arthur. When they laid eyes on each-other, Merlin felt a strike of electricity run though him, from head to toe. He tried not to make a face or show any sign of possible affection. With those hopeful thoughts, Merlin fell asleep.

* * *

"MERLIN!" Arthur called. Merlin rushed down the hall to Arthur's room.

"yes, Arthur?" he said opening the door to Arthur's room.

"you forgot to wake me, it's almost noon!" Arthur raged hands on hips. Merlin ran his hands though his hair nervously.

"the tournament starts in 40 minutes and I've got to get down there early to represent Camelot. Get me dressed in my armor," Arthur said calming down. Merlin took the armor that was strangely sitting on a chair and started to dress him.

Once he was completely dressed, Merlin got up to leave.

"Merlin," Arthur called after him. Merlin spun around to look at Arthur.

"would you fix the collar of my shirt of mail," Arthur asked. Merlin walked over to tug the front of the chain mail links, gradually adjusting all around to the back. He leaned towards Arthur to reach behind his neck. Arthur sighed and the warm breath trickled down Merlin's neck. Merlin shivered and turned towards Arthur's face. Arthur looked back at him and Merlin started to slow his fingers from ruffling Arthur's collar. Their lips were millimeters away from each-other and no one dared to make a sound. The silence swept over them.

Suddenly Arthur smashed his lips into Merlin's and he jolted up out of bed.

Merlin woke up coated in sweat, his blanket sprawled on the floor. His heart was racing as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve. Merlin got up to have some breakfast, but his appetite wasn't there.

Merlin's stomach had little knots in them today when he set foot in the castle. He thought about his dream as he walked down the hall to Arthur's bedroom. He knocked lightly on the door. When there was no response, he opened the door to find Arthur sound asleep in bed. Merlin tiptoed over to the side of the bed and nudged him lightly.

"Merlin, I don't know how to tell you," Arthur whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Sire, it's time to wake up," Merlin cooed and shook him again. When Arthur didn't respond, he shook him rougher. Arthur jumped up, falling out of bed with a plunk.

"What the hell were you thinking, Merlin?!" Arthur yelled rubbing his head that had a bruise forming on it. Merlin's hands were covering his mouth.

"sorry," was the only understandable thing that came from his covered mouth. He rushed over to pull Arthur up from the floor, Merlin helped to brush him off.

"you can dress me, now, if you don't mess that up as well," Arthur said rolling his eyes. Merlin nodded and got Arthur's pants and shirt. He pulled the shirt over his head and slipped it over his muscular arms.

Once he was dressed, Merlin went for the door but Arthur held his shoulder.

"wait!" he said, turning Merlin around.

"what is it?" Merlin asked. Arthur hesitated, staring at Merlin's lips.

"fix my collar," he weakly demanded. Merlin was shocked to here this, - Arthur's collar looked fine - but he can't deny his request and started to straighten Arthur's collar, starting in the front. He worked his way towards the back of his neck and had to reach over both his shoulders, bringing their faces closer together. Merlin looked up to see Arthur's face only millimeters away from his own. They both paused for a moment, standing in silence. Arthur started to lean closer, then Merlin back up quickly, now standing a meter away.

"ok, all straight, I'll be going now," Merlin rushed his words and walked out the door. Arthur wanted to call him back, but couldn't think of anything to tell him. He frowned and sat at his desk to eat his breakfast. He couldn't help but to think about how close he was to Merlin, so close he could almost feel Merlin's heart beating though his chest. He had to call him back. Arthur needed him.

Now.

This time, he was going to do it, he was going to follow though no matter what.

"Merlin!"

Merlin was cradling a bunch of jars in his arms for Gaius, _again_, when he heard Arthur's call. He couldn't ignore him, in fear of getting sacked, _again_. Merlin, went to Arthur's room, but found the door shut. He couldn't open it with his arms full, so he whispered a chant and the door cracked open. He bumped it open with his hip to find the room empty. He stepped in slightly, scanning the room, but there was no sign of Arthur. He must have been hearing things - it wasn't the first time.

Suddenly, the door shut behind him. Merlin spun around to see Arthur standing at the door with a sly smile drawn on his face. He locked the door and started to advance on Merlin.

"I am so sorry, I - I didn't see you in here. I just assumed-" Merlin stuttered, backing up and hitting the end of his bed. Arthur didn't speak and pushed Merlin backwards onto the bed.

"I'm sorry I took all your parchment, I needed them for some research a few days ago and-" Merlin pleaded, the jars spilling out of his arms. Arthur knitted his brow.

"what are you talking about?" Arthur said leaning over Merlin, putting his arms on either side of him. Merlin's face softened then glanced back at Arthur.

"never mind," Merlin shrugged, trying to wipe away the suspicion. So that's why all the papers were gone! Arthur's eyes flashed and turned to slits. He shook his head and his face relaxed again with that same cheeky smile.

"shut up, Merlin," he whispered, closing his eyes completely. Then, he pushed his lips to Merlin's. Merlin's eyes widened at Arthur's abrupt actions and he completely let go of the jars, instead, gripping the bed sheets tightly. He wanted to fight Arthur off, but he didn't have the guts to, so he just melted on the sheets. Glass jars rolled off the bed, shattering across the ground on contact. Arthur broke the kiss to see the look on Merlin's face. It was neutral, as was his own, but Merlin's eyes flickered from Arthur's eyes to his lips. For a split second, Arthur feared Merlin would push him away and run, but instead, he clasped the back of Arthur's neck and pulled him back into another passionate kiss. Arthur smiled though the kiss. He knew Merlin could feel it, too, because Merlin smiled back. Taking that as a cue, Arthur lightly bit Merlin's bottom lip. He sucked it profusely until Merlin couldn't bare it anymore and gasped, open his mouth for Arthur to enter. Merlin ran his hands though Arthur's lush hair as they french kissed continuously. Arthur ran his hands along Merlin's scarf, teasingly tugging at it once in a while.

Merlin pulled back, then said, "just pull the damn thing off."

Arthur smirked at his request and swiped away the scarf. Arthur found his way down Merlin's neck, planting a kiss every few inches. Then, he found a soft spot and started sucking lightly. Merlin closed his eyes tight. He moaned as Arthur sucked harder and harder.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelped. Arthur stopped, thinking he had hurt him. Merlin turned to look at Arthur who had backed away a bit and kissed him so hard it surprised Arthur.

"don't stop," Merlin breathed and Arthur went back to his neck.

Merlin thanked the gods that Arthur locked the door, because there was a knock. They both stopped and looked over at the door. The handle jiggled over and over again, but then gave up and they heard foot steps walk away down the hall. Arthur got up from his bed. Merlin frowned.

"what are you doing?" Merlin asked in a sad tone.

"I can't keep this up anymore," Arthur said, shaking his head. Merlin got up as well and walked over to Arthur who was leaning on the stone wall.

"but I can," Merlin said, pushing Arthur up against the wall, smothering him with kisses. They released each-other for a second, then Arthur said,

"I guess I can as well."

Merlin smiled and started kissing Arthur again. After a minute, Merlin had enough of the kissing so he slowly grabbed Arthur's balls and started massaging them roughly. Arthur let out a quite moan of satisfaction. They got louder and louder and louder.

"that's right," Merlin hissed, continuing the act, "scream it out for the whole kingdom to hear!"

Arthur didn't like Merlin taking so much control, though the sensation was great, and he rolled them over so Merlin's was the one getting squished against the wall. Merlin didn't like it either, but he allowed his master to do what he pleased. Arthur unbuttoned Merlin's shirt, tearing though multiple buttons at a time. Merlin breathed heavily as he felt his chest becoming exposed. Arthur stepped back for a second to examine his work, then tore the shirt right off with his jacket.

"now, undress me," Arthur commanded. Merlin liked that request, a lot! Merlin set right to it, first unlacing the sting on Arthur's shirt, then pulling it off completely. Merlin snuck in a kiss, ruffling Arthur's hair between his fingers, before he dipped down to work on his pants. As he shifted Arthur's pants down his legs, he could feel Arthur's erection popping though his pants. Merlin stood up again, sneaking in another kiss. Then, he went down again and palmed Arthur's erection. Arthur let out a silent(-ish) gasp. Merlin stood up again, shoving his tounge in Merlin's open mouth. Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulders and pulled him away.

"take my pants off all ready!" Arthur yelled, maybe a bit too loud.

"yes, sire," Merlin hummed, dipping down to pull off Arthur's tights, allowing Arthur's erection to expand fully. He wanted so badly to take the whole thing into his mouth, but he had to keep the session climactic.

"would my master like to undress me?" Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear biting it playfully.

"yes," he whisper back. Arthur kneeled down and did the job quickly, kissing the tip of Merlin's exposed dick. Merlin choked back moans as Arthur kept licking and nipping his cock ever so lightly. Arthur got up and pulled them away from the wall, pushing Merlin onto the bed.

"you want to know something?" Merlin said between kisses.

"what?" Arthur said curiously as his tried to respond as clearly as possible, but it was really hard when you have someone completely smothering you and taking your breath away. Merlin closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, but Arthur made him want to collapse from the pressure of his body weight. Then, he found the words that we scattered in his mind. He chanted them. Shackles sprouted from every corner of Arthur's bed and chained him down.

"Sorcery," Arthur breathed in disbelief. Merlin half smiled pumped his index finger into Arthur's hole. Arthur quickly forgot about Merlin's powers and started to moan. Merlin smiled with content as he shoved a second finger in. Arthur gasped even louder than before. Merlin shove a third in, just for good measure, then took all his fingers put of Arthur's gaping butt.

"oh my god Merlin, don't hesitate!" Arthur tried to yell, but was running out of breath. Without any warning, Merlin shoved his dick up Arthur's ass. The wails that came from their mouths could have woken the all of damn Camelot!

Merlin was happy that he had chained Arthur to the bed, that way he could have full control AND Arthur couldn't flail his limbs around like a maniac. Merlin didn't know if this would have happened for sure, but he figuered Arthur was that type. They had been at it for almost 45 minutes, continuously, and Merlin wasn't breaking a sweat. They had both had came, twice.

"Ah! Merlin!" Arthur squeaked, "stop, I have to rest." Arthur's face was full of distress, but Merlin continued, not even acknowledging him. Arthur wanted to command him to stop, but he was so tense and weak from all the work, he didn't have the power to form the right words. The shackles that bound his wrists and ankles were rubbing, forming rashes. There was no more pleasure in what Merlin's was enforcing anymore.

"M-Merlin," he pleaded again, "stop, now!" his words were choppy and incomplete. Merlin stopped and leaned over him, chest to chest.

"beg for it," Merlin whispered in a shrill tone, "beg me." Merlin continued pumping again, pleasuring himself in Arthur.

"Ah!" Arthur shrieked, "I beg you, it hurts, stop!"

"what's the magic word?" Merlin cooed.

"I don't - ah!- know any magic," Arthur said choking back tears. Merlin rolled his eyes and stopped momentarily.

"Arthur, the magic word is please," said Merlin, "you know, sometimes, you are so thick..."

"please, please," Arthur repeated. Merlin stopped and the shackles disappeared. Arthur took a second to rub his raw wrists, then pounced on Merlin. He pushed Merlin into the bed so hard it shook the bed repeatedly. His knees dug into merlins pelvis and he yelped in pain.

"now," Arthur said though gritted teeth, "it's my turn to play. I suggest you use some magic or something so your ass doesn't split open." Merlin's eyes widened.

Arthur splayed Merlin's legs appart roughly and started pumping, not even bothering to prep his tight hole even once. Merlin screamed. He tried to relax so his asshole could loosen, but he couldn't help but clench it back up every time Arthur thrusted.

"you know how long my dick is?" Arthur asked casually. Merlin made a whimpering sound.

"nine inches," Arthur bragged. Merlin gasped as he climaxed and came. Almost right after, Arthur did as well, but he continued to thrust. Merlin was quite enjoying himself, despite the fact Arthur was trying to be harsh; it wasn't working that well.

After a few more minutes of fucking around, they both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Merlin," said Arthur. Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur.

"what?" Merlin said not even bothering to address him in any form.

"you have a lot of broken glass to clean up," Arthur chuckled. Merlin huffed and got up from Arthur's bed.

"what are you doing?" Arthur demanded, bolting upright. He saw Merlin bent over, kneeling on the floor, picking up glass and clay pieces and placing them in his hands. Arthur felt kind of guilty for making Merlin clean up a mess he was partially to blame for as well, so he got out of bed and began picking up shards with Merlin.

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned, "are you ok?"

"well, I just thought you might need some help," Arthur said without making eye contact with him. Merlin smiled and continued cleaning up the ground. After an awkward silence, Merlin piped up. "please don't tell anyone of my, you know..."

"your small penis," Arthur smirked.

"I do not!" Merlin snapped back, "I meant my... Magic."

"I won't, I swear on my life," Arthur assured. Merlin pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Merlin, you can't tell anyone what happened today." they both fell silent after Arthur's words.

"I won't," Merlin whispered, the words barely making it passed his lips. Merlin didn't even want to ask about Gwen. She was obviously not Arthur's top priority anymore. Now that he thought about it, Merlin couldn't even believe he just did all that with Arthur. It was like a dream.

Once all the shards were clean up, they kissed each-other good bye, then Merlin trotted happily over to the door. Arthur met him there and offered to open the door for him, since his hands were full of jars. Arthur opened the door a crack, then, the door swung open and 4 bodies crashed to the floor. Arthur drew his sword defense. He identified the strangers as Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot, and Gwen.

"what are you doing leaning against my door?!" Arthur raged.

"um," Leon began.

"we were helping Gwen carry the dishes from dinner," Gwaine smiled.

"you did this by leaning against my door?" Arthur asked. Gwen bit her lip. "and where are the plates."

"we left the plates in the cupboard," Lancelot says with a frown. Leon face palms himself.

"you idiots, you were snooping!" Arthur yelled, "what did you hear, exactly?" Arthur shoved them in the room and closed the door.

"we don't know, well, we do, but we aren't sure-" Gwen stuttered. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"you know damn well what you heard!" Arthur threatened pointing an accusing finger at Gwen. "don't say a word about it or I will have you all executed!"

They nodded in union and stood up.

"so who is the lucky lady this time?" Leon asked, shoving Arthur in the side. Arthur looked slightly shocked. Lady? Does he not see... Where is Merlin? Arthur quickly scanned the room to see him standing behind the door, everyone had their back turned to him. Arthur put on his poker face when he realized they all thought it was a girl, or did they? We're they just seeing if he was going to lie about angling Merlin? Well, he did scream Merlin's name a few times, quite loudly mind you, so they were probably bluffing about thinking it was a girl.

"we heard you screaming her name," Lancelot said, as if reading Arthur's mind. Gwen slapped Lancelot on the arm. So they werent bluffingm they heard a name that they assumed was a girls name. Interesting.

"mer-ah-lin. Ya, her name was Marilyn," Arthur said. Oh god that was close. At first, he thought he was just going to tell them, but then, his last minute decision was to say a girls name. It came out as Marilyn. Lancelot smiled a cheeky "I knew it" smile.

"good on you, prince," Gwaine said patting his back. Arthur half-smiled his fake grin and let the, file out. Once he shut the door again, Merlin comes out from behind the door.

"oh, thank you so much for the save," Merlin said and pressed up against Arthur to give him a kiss, trying to keep the jars from spilling out of his hands again. Suddenly, the door sprang open and Leon pointed at Arthur and Merlin.

"HA! We knew it was you! Marilyn is MERLIN!" Leon shouted. They others giggled and Merlin blushed cherry red.

"oh, shut up!" Arthur commanded them. The giggles died down, and Arthur said, "no one says a word."

"promise," they all say. As they leave, Gwen winks at Arthur. She knew it all along, didn't she.


End file.
